penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting Systems
We are proud to announce our crafting system which has been based off of Hamund's Handbook and tailor made and changed to our own version of it. Base System Over the next few sections, the base rules to the crafting system will be laid out, consider these the base rules. Under various categories, there may be new rules which alter the base rules. Exceptions always override the base rules. Crafters Crafters are specialised professionals with the knowledge to turn raw materials into something usable. Crafters also tend to be of a certain type, covering different types of items to be made. Both player characters and NPCs may act as crafters, so long as they fulfil the stipulated requirements for their crafter type. Materials, Time, and Cost Each craftable item listed in this guide requires at least one harvestable material from a monster’s harvesting table to act as a base component of the item. This base component provides the driving magical force that allows the item to function. The harvesting material and quantity of the materials required are listed in the description of the craftable item. For some craftable items, there are several potential harvestable materials that may act as the base component. In these cases, any of the listed materials may be used. Craftable items require more than just the base component provided by harvested materials, however. Crafting an item requires a cost covering other requirements such as tools, facilities, and extra materials. Note that this cost does NOT include the cost of actually hiring a crafter, and that such a cost is considered separate. Assuming that the players are providing the base component for a craftable material, the value of this base component can be deducted from the end cost of crafting the item. Finally, craftable items take a certain amount of time before they can be completed. The breakdown of the time and cost investment to craft an item is listed in the Magic Item Crafting Time and Cost table on the next page. *Halved for a consumable item like a potion or scroll Crafter Skill Not all crafters are created equal. While a village blacksmith may be good at fixing scythes and making nails, if you hand them a dragon scale, the best you will get back is a ruined dragon scale and an apologetic look. If you have high quality materials, you're going to need a high quality crafter. While under the base rules, anyone can craft anything so long as they meet the base proficiency requirements, under this optional rule, crafters are differentiated based on their proficiency bonus. A crafter may craft any item whose rarity is equal to or below their proficiency bonus as outlined in the Crafting Skill Proficiency table. Crafters in the World Inside the World of Phrelle, we have various amount of tools and systems set up to accomplish all sorts of task. While not every tool can produce a legendary item we will be outlining those for item creation and on the pages, various items which can be produced with the proper patterns and knowledge found later in this page. Patterns With much of the world's magical items and knowledge erased during the Rise of Tiamat Event, we are handling patterns in a variety of different ways. Once you learn a pattern you can craft them as you know. Researching Patterns To research a magical item you would create a research project. You will roll either Arcana or the associated Tool proficiency with Intelligence as a stat. These projects can be undertaken as a group and the pattern to be shared by the people involved should all the people involved taking part in seventy-five (75%) of the checks. The overall goal for the project is the items value divided by 2 (I.E. 20,000 worth item having a point value of 10,000). Reverse Engineering If you already have a magical item you can create a group project which will function much like the researching patterns. As a result of the reverse-engineering, the item will be destroyed. The project uses value divided by for as the goal. Reproducing Patterns Once you have learned a pattern you can reproduce it at the cost of 50 GP and the time to reproduce via the chart below. Enchanting & Magical Items We have been back and forth with on how to implement a proper enchanting system for our campaign. We have decided to build a hybrid system which allows for people to pre-enchant crystals to be used in crafting and enchanting. These Arcane, Divine, or Nature crystals are used in one workweek and can only be used to enchant a single item. Arcane Crystals can be crafted by Bards, Wizards, Sorcerers, Warlocks, Arcane Tricksters, or Eldritch Knights. Divine Crystals can be crafted by Clerics, Paladins, Celestial Warlocks, or Divine Soul Sorcerers. Nature Crystals can be crafted by Nature Clerics, Druids, and Rangers. You spend all of your spells on the following chart over the course of eight hours and use one enchantment crystal to produce the Arcane, Divine, or Nature Crystal of the appropriate level. System still in early phases and subject to balancing. Category:Crafting Category:Reign of Tiamat